


Lemony Would Never

by notmymainaccount



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmymainaccount/pseuds/notmymainaccount
Summary: An extremely OOC fix-it fic for season 2. No spoilers.





	Lemony Would Never

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
